


Home Late

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: When Nao doesn't come home one night, Natsuya gets jealous.





	Home Late

Darkness everywhere, but Natsuya didn’t dare turn on the light. He didn't want to risk waking Nao. 

He was home a bit late. Okay, very late.

As planned, he had helped his actor friends decorate the stage for their performance. What had not been planned was the party at Keiko's afterwards. They had sung to old music and tried a German beer he’d never had before. It had been great fun, but Natsuya had lost track of time.

So now he entered their bedroom with some trepidation, for he had promised to be home by midnight.

He turned on his phone to see a little. No Nao.

A little surprised, he turned on the lamp. The bed had not been slept in and was as neatly made up as in the morning.

“Shit,” he mumbled, for he would have liked to embrace Nao’s body from behind, even if he had been sleeping.

No longer afraid he would wake him, Natsuya moved less carefully than before. He threw his clothes onto the one chair in their bedroom. Tired and a little drunk, he let himself fall on the bed with only his boxers on.

He sniffed up Nao’s scent from his pillow, faint from last night. Cheek against the pillow, he fell asleep after two minutes.

*

The sun woke him, for he had forgotten to close the curtains.

“Nao,” he mumbled and reached out for him.

There was nobody else in the bed. A little unsettled, Natsuya sat up. He’d had a few beers at the party, but not so many that he would have a bad hangover. The buzz was gone, and he felt a little worried now. Where was Nao?

Getting out of bed, he threw on the campy shirt his sister had brought from Italy.

ROMA was written on the front. Nao had expressed a wish to visit.

Natsuya glanced around, and wondered where his phone was. For a moment, he was afraid he’d left it at Keiko’s house. He remembered showing her pictures in her kitchen. Had he left it on the sink? Suddenly, fear entered his system. What if Nao was in trouble and had tried to contact him? He didn’t normally stay away a whole night without notice.

He rushed out of the bedroom, only to be met by the greatest smells he could imagine right now. Croissants and tomato soup. It was a strange combination, but Nao knew he craved this sometimes.

Relieved, Natsuya stepped in the direction of the kitchen. Then he realized he might have beer-breath. Not wanting this to be the first thing Nao noticed about him today, he went to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, something in the laundry basket drew his attention. Black glitter.

Toothbrush still in his mouth, he lifted the piece of fabric from the basket. The black top was way too small for him, should be tight even for Nao. Why had he been wearing it? Underneath it lay black shorts. They looked well-tailored and expensive. He had no idea Nao owned something like that, or had he perhaps borrowed it?

Natsuya spit out the toothpaste and quickly rinsed.

Still only wearing boxers, he headed for their small kitchen and felt a flutter when he saw his boyfriend working on their breakfast.

Back towards him, Nao was stirring the soup.

He looked gorgeous. Wearing only a tiny piece of underwear and an apron, he was a sight for sore eyes. Already entranced, Natsuya just watched. How lucky he was to have this gorgeous, talented man as his lover. Nao hummed, swaying his hips to a tune only he knew.

Careful, not wanting to scare him, he approached.

“Nao,” he whispered, just before he embraced him from behind.

The shorter man leaned back against him. “Good morning.”

“What time is it?” Natsuya asked.

“Early, I barely slept,” Nao responded.

Natusya tugged a lock of his hair behind Nao’s ear. He noticed the chain Nao was wearing and took the pendant to look at it. “What’s this?”

“Borrowed it.”

Holding it closer to his eyes, Natsuya saw that it was a trident. “From whom?”

“I went out with my senpais yesterday. They graduated two years ago, but we still keep in touch.”

“Really? Where did you go?”

“A nightclub near uni. It newly opened,” Nao said.

Natsuya’s grip on him tightened. “Why?”

“I wanted to dance.”

A frown appeared on Natsuya’s face. “You can dance with me.”

“I wanted to, but you did not show up.” Nao continued stirring the soup.

“So, you just went with some random guys?”

“Not random guys,” Nao said easily. “They were senpais who helped me out a lot.”

Burying his nose in Nao’s hair, Natsuya sighed. “I’m jealous.”

Nao chuckled. “Of what? We only danced.”

Natsuya’s hand slid to Nao’s hip. “And they touched you like this?”

Nao said nothing.

“And kiss you here?” Natsuya let his teeth scrape over the back of Nao’s neck until he bit his shoulder. Nao let go of the spoon and moaned softly.

“No.”

“No? Are you sure they didn’t want to?” Natsuya asked, with more envy than he knew himself capable of.

“I can’t know what they wanted, but I don’t think so.”

Natsuya snorted and encircled Nao’s waist with his arms. “I saw what you wore. Anyone would have wanted you dressed in that.”

“I doubt it.”

“So, they didn’t touch you?” Natsuya asked, not even realizing his embrace tightened.

“They didn’t. If they had, I would have gone home.”

“Good, because you belong to me.”

Nao turned around, soup forgotten.

“I belong to you?” he asked softly.

“You and I belong together,” Natsuya confirmed. His fingers found the knot of his apron at the small off Nao’s back and undid it. Gently, he raised the apron over his head and removed it. Only wearing his underwear, Nao looked so desirable that Natsuya swallowed. The smell of tomato reminded him what Nao had been doing in the kitchen and he turned off the stove. “I’m hungry.”

“I was just making you something.”

Their eyes met. “You know it’s not the soup I’m hungry for.”

A gasp left Nao’s mouth as he understood what Natsuya meant. “I… you mean...”

Natsuya tilted his chin and kissed him. Their bodies aligning, Natsuya let his tongue slide over Nao’s lip. When Nao’s lips parted, Natsuya pulled back slightly.

“Come.”

Taking his hand, Natsuya led him out of the kitchen. They both knew their destination and he was pleased to see a little blush coloured Nao’s cheeks. Before they reached the bathroom, Natsuya took a detour to the bathroom and picked up the top.

“Next time, you dance with me,” he said, holding it up. “I want to see you wear this.”

“Next time, don’t be home so late,” Nao retorted.

Natsuya looked away. “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Any residue of annoyance that Nao might have felt disappeared. His expression softened and he reached for Natsuya’s cheek, making him look at him again. With a smile, Nao dropped the top of the clothes Natsuya had thrown on the chair earlier.

“The bed?”

Smiling now, Natsuya lifted him and put him back on the mattress.

“I’m stupid,” Natsuya admitted. “How can I keep someone so delicious waiting?”

Nao met his lips in a smile as he pulled Natsuya against him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about Natsuya's phone, he dropped it on the floor.  
> It will be Nao who finds it approximately two hours from now.


End file.
